Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel) is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by DC Comic''s. The character was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, and first appeared in Batman: The Animated Series in September 1992, voiced by actress Arleen Sorkin. She later appeared in DC Comics' Batman comic books, with the character's first comic book appearance in The Batman Adventures #12 (September 1993). In her depictions, she has been portrayed as a psychologist. In the 2002 television series Birds of Prey, Harley Quinn was played by actress Mia Sara. Harley Quinn made her first feature film live-action appearance in the DCEU live-action 2016 film Suicide Squad, in which she is portrayed by actress Margot Robbie. Robbie will return to play the character in the 2020 film Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). Quinn also appears in her own animated series Harley Quinn as part of the DC Universe streaming service, voiced by Kaley Cuoco. Harley Quinn is a frequent accomplice and lover of the Joker, whom she met while working as an intern psychologist at Gotham City's Arkham Asylum, where the Joker was a patient.4 Her name is a play on the name "Harlequin," a character which originated in commedia dell'arte. The character has teamed up with fellow villains the Catwoman and Poison Ivy several times, the trio being known as the Gotham City Sirens. Poison Ivy is a close friend and recurring ally of Harley, even being depicted as her girlfriend in recent comics. Since The New 52, she is now depicted as an antihero who left her abusive relationship with the Joker and her past as a supervillain behind. However, she is still depicted as a supervillain in other media. Harley Quinn has also been depicted as a recurring core member of the Suicide Squad. Allies and enemies Allies: Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Starfire, Skipper, M.O.D.A.B Enemies: The Joker, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Slade's ensemble Trivia Originally she was going to be Bender's love interest and she left Joker for him, but this was tossed when Starfire entered the picture but the idea was used but with Marceline Since ''Slade Strikes Back, she has retired to act like a mother to her daughter and her friends. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Harley Quinn is Menslady's adoptive sister. She is portrayed on YouTube by TheITinFIT. Gallery harley 1.jpg harley 2.jpg harley 3.jpg harley 4.jpg harley 5.jpg harley 6.png harley 7.png harley 8.jpg harley 9.jpg harley 10.jpg harley 11.jpg Harley 12.jpg Harley 13.jpg harley 14.jpg harley 15.jpg harley 16.jpg harley huh.JPG harley quinn.JPG harley ready attack.JPG harley sly.JPG Snapshot - 1 (2).jpg Harleydc.jpg a2e35c086a2d841.jpg HarleyQuinn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Blondes Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Members of the B Team Category:Mother of Hero Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Sibling Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in the Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:Legacy Characters Category:Task Force X Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Hell Councils Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Post Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rie Kugimiya Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Margot Robbie Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side